The Silver Fox
by DeathKiki
Summary: For Rangiku, summer had just started. In every summer, there is a festival so she goes to one  but quickly gets bored of it. To ease her boredom, she goes into a forest and meets a mysterious, silver fox. RangikuXGin, hinted HitsuHina, IchiRuki, UlquiHime
1. Chapter 1

1 The Mysterious Fox

* * *

><p>School was over and the long awaited summer break came. When you're in school, summer break is the goal, the thing that you always want. When the actual break comes, you die of boredom. That's what happening to dear Rangiku here. Her mom was at a party and her little adopted little brother, Hitsugoya Toushiro, was at his friends house. So Rangiku was left to go the summer festival alone.<p>

To play games alone, to eat alone, to watch the shows alone, and to walk alone. Yup, her family had ditched her.

Rangiku Matsumoto walked down the path, ignoring the stares of men that were staring at her bust. She took another bit of her mitarashi dango and continued to walk. "Have fun!" her mom told her. 'Have fun my ass, what the hell were you suppose to do alone at a festival?' she walked between two stalls and saw a forest in front of her. 'Maybe the forest is more fun.'

Rangiku took out her lamp that she bought at a stall, which was hanging on her hip, and lit it. The light easily penetrated the darkness. She took step in the forest and turned around. It would be easy to go back; the festival itself was like a lighthouse. She turned her attention back to the forest. She kept waking for who knows how long, wandering into the darkness until...she saw a faint light to her left. She instantly turned and saw there was nothing there. 'odd'

She kept walking, stepping over the occasional braches then she saw something bright to her right. She turned right and saw a faint white light. Now normally, she wouldn't go towards it because of all the people saying that you go to a white light when you die but, she thought that dying must be more fun than a stupid festival.

She jogged towards the light and gasped. She saw...heaven! Nah, just kidding, what type of cliché story is like that? Anyways, what she saw was an unusual beauty.

There was a glowing fox by a large pond. It wasn't a normal fox though. Instead of orange and white, it was a soft silver and white with slanted shimmering turquoise eyes. The fox stared into the water like it was sad or waiting until 'Snap!' it's head turned to the noise and saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair staring at him.

"What...are you?" the girl asked it.

"You can see me?" the fox replied.

* * *

><p>Hi! If you didn't figure it out already, it's AU-ish so there isn't a soul society but there is school...sigh, school. The thing we all hate. So it's because of school, I'll be updating around every three days. Don't be mad if it's late though, you never know what the bitchy fate might throw to you next. And OH! I don't own Bleach, it all goes to Tite Kubo. Just a warning, I'm a curser so the story will have some colorful words here and there. Well, review or I might get uninspired and stop writing. Just saying, future chapters will be longer.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

2 The Mysterious Fox

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Rangiku stepped out from behind the tree and looked to the fox. '<em>So it can talk?<em>'

"No human should be able to see me, yet you can." the fox walk cautiously towards her. Rangiku shivered, she felt something weird, something spiritual. (ooh~)

"Why can you see me?" it stopped in front of her and looked into her eyes. His turquoise eyes captivated her, it was like it was alive. THe color swirled around his pupil, making more enchanting.

"I...don't know. Maybe because I'm a priestess?" why she told him that? She didn't really know. It just gave this trusting aura, like you would trust it with your life.

"If you're a priestess, then guessing what I am should be easy." the fox mused, sitting down and waiting for her answer.

The fox was right, identifying what it was should've been easy. Her mother had forced her to go the lessons and trainings in order to become a full priestess. She dug into her memories and tried hard to remember. She thought for a bit, reciting all the stories she read in different books until something snapped in her mind.

"You're a spirit fox." she remembered that they were one of the most pure demons. They were known as the brains of god (I'm making it up but it goes along with my story plot so listen close). Their coyness and intelligence let then be recognized as one of god's "wing". God had four "wings" in total: the brains, senses-which are divided into 5 sections-, the hands, and the legs. The brains were the smartest, senses had each of the super senses (super eyesight, hearing, etc.), the hands were the strongest, and the legs were the most fastest. These were the sections of all spirits, those sections divide into different species.

"Ding Ding, whose been doing their homework?" The fox laughed a bit and Rangiku just stared, no knowing what to do. She kept looking at the fox, it looked...majestic for some reason yet she couldn't really talk to it normally. It was, after all, a fox.

"I'll get into my human form, it should make you more comfortable." It was like it had read her mind. Was it that obvious? The fox was then wrapped in a light, blinding Rangiku for a moment. '_Could have given me a warning_' Rangiku stood there, waiting for the light to die down then put her hand by her side.

Where the fox was standing a man with soft white hair, hinting some bits of silver, with pale skin and was wearing a white shirt with grey pants. His eyes were slanted like the fox he was before and a smile was imbedded into his face. Rangiku couldn't help but to stare at this man, he was handsome after all.

"I don't believe I got your name." the man lifted her head up so she could face him, earning him the faintest blush from Rangiku. A part of her wanted to fight back and call the police for sexual harassment but the other part was completely captivated, bidding his every command. He just felt so...innocent and kind for some reason.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, but you can call me Rangiku. What's yours?" she looked up to him.

"Gin, just call me Gin."

* * *

><p>Okay...chapter one and two were suppose to be one chapter but I wanted to get some slack so I'm writing smaller chapters but updating faster than usual. Just saying, I don't want to write the disclaimer every chapter so just remember. See ya later, don't forget to review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

3 The Mysterious Fox

* * *

><p>"You are human, right?" Gin asked her. Rangiku checked the time and sat down on a nearby log. She didn't have to go home for another hour so might as well murder time with him.<p>

Rangiku gave him a puzzled look. "Yeah, what about it?"

Gin sat next to Rangiku "I'm a spirit so no should see me." Rangiku thought for a bit.

"No one can see you...except for your mate. I read it somewhere." she looked at him and he gave her a sad smile.

"I also can't see no one." Gin looked to the ground, remembering his 50 years of solitude.

"It must have been lonely." Rangiku gave him a hug. The look in his eyes said how sad he was, not able to see or be seen by anyone. Gin stiffened a bit before relaxing into her hug. He never knew someone else could be so...warm. So unlike the cold he felt all this time.

Rangiku let go and his body was sad from losing the warmth that he never felt before. He wanted to ask her for another hug but didn't, it would seem selfish of him.

"The thing that gets me confused is that I can see you and you can see me...but it's impossible for a human to be a spirit fox mate." Gin pondered and thought for a bit.

"How about I help you find your mate?" Rangiku offered.

"Wha?"

"Well, since I can see you, I could help you find your mate" Rangiku stated.

Gin thought for a little more than nodded his head agreement before smiling more than he had before. "Then it's a deal, but you have to make a wee payment to me."

"Payment?"

"Yeah, you mean ya never read it in those books you been studyn' from?"

Rangiku shook her head and listened to the information. Maybe she could write it in one of the books in the temple's library.

"When ya make a deal with a spirit fox, you gotta give it a lil smooch, in this case, me." Gin smiled and pointed a thumb to himself. Rangiku blushed, not really thinking if that was a real fact or not.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku was thankful that the lamp was very bright or he would have seen her blush. Rangiku shifted uncomfortably on the log. She would have to kiss him? Did she want to help him in the first place? Well, she wanted to but…is it worth giving away her first kiss?

Yeah, that's right. This giant breasted, long haired, slim and tall beauty, has never kissed a man, let alone has a boyfriend.

Gin looked at her and smiled "I'm sure."

Before Rangiku could react, Gin leaned in and kissed her. Even if Gin had never made any contact with people before, he seemed experienced. He held the back of her neck and pushed it to his face, smiling while he kissed her. He broke them apart and she instantly felt her lips with her finger.

Gin sat patiently while Rangiku began to calm the heck down. It took a few seconds but she needed some space right now. After she had her breathing under control, Gin broke the uncomfortable silence "Yeah. I was kidding about the kissing part, you didn't have to do it."

…

…

…

"WHAT?" Rangiku jumped up immediately and Gin began to laugh. "That wasn't funny! That was my first kiss!" She sat on an opposite log on the other side of the clearing and crossed her arms. The log was right next to the pond so she stared into it.

Gin stood and walked over. "Don't worry, I kissed the corner of your mouth. But…I wanted kissed you for real." Gin remembered the feeling he got when he made skin contact with her. It amused him how something so fragile can be so warm, like a soothing type of warm.

Rangiku turned to him, thinking about what he had just said. She then opened her eyes wider "Are you serious? It was so close, I though you had kissed me for real! But…you would kiss me for real?"

Gin began to laugh and leaned in before whispering in her ear "Just kidding."

* * *

><p>So, how was that? I liked it, Gin and Rangiku are so adorable together….though honestly, Gin scares me at times. I'm changing the title to "The Silver Fox" I think it suits it better.<p>

Thank you to: Gamma-Beta-Alpha and splitheart1120 for reviewing!

Gamma-Beta-Alpha - thanks for the review, I hope you'll stay interested in it.  
>splitheart1120 - haha, yeah. I hope it doesn't go to fast! I tend to make my romance stories go fast XP<p>

And thanks for the rest that are either reading, following, or both! Thank you and see ya real soon!


	4. Chapter 4

4 The Silver Fox

* * *

><p>It was hours ever since they had met, and Rangiku had forgiven Gin for joking around about the fake kiss.<p>

They sat on the log, laughing and chatting with no worries. Rangiku never noticed how numb her butt was or how long she had been sitting there. They were currently talking about her cute but heartless little brother until her phone started to ring.

'Nya-Nya-Nya-Nya-nya' the phone called as it played Nyan Cat, it was too cute. She couldn't help herself to put that at her ringtone. She held a finger to Gin to motion him to wait before flipping open her phone.

"Hello?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" her mother's voice screeched through the speakers on the phone. Rangiku wondered why she wasn't deaf yet.

"What do you mean?"

"It's 1 in the morning right now! If you don't get your ass back here in ten minutes, you're not going out of the house until you graduate!" yeah...not only did her mom have a loud mouth, but she was short tempered.

Confused, Rangiku looked to the screen of her simple flip phone. It did in fact say, it was one in the morning. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah, holy shit is right so MOVE IT!" her mother yelled for the last time before hanging up, leaving Rangiku rubbing her ears and Gin chuckling

"That's quite some mom." Gin stood up and helped Rangiku up.

"As you could probably hear, I need to go." she stood then waved and smiled apologetically. Rangiku turned and sighed in relief when she found that the festival lights were on, but barely. She would have to hurry of she wanted to get home, the lights were going to turn off soon.

"Wait!" Gin hesitantly reached out and held her back, spinning her around.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked, a bit shocked from the action.

"Can...can we meet tomorrow?" Gin asked. He hoped she would say yes. She was his first friend, he was afraid of losing his somebody that can actually see him.

"Huh? oh! Yeah, how about around 2 by the front of the festival?" She had forgotten he was a spirit fox; he had been in his human form the whole time.

Gin couldn't help but smile, he was seeing her tomorrow again. He nodded and waved good bye, keeping the trademark smile on his face as she waved back.

* * *

><p>Rangiku slammed the door open and huffed before collapsing on the floor.<p>

"You're a minute late but I'll forgive you." Her mom stood in the hallway with her bathrobe on.

Her mom had shoulder length black hair that curled up at the end. She was also fairly small for her age but you shouldn't underestimate height, you'll never know if you would make it out of the hospital if her mom ever got angry.

Now if you were wondering where Rangiku got her hair from, she got it from her former father, Matsumoto Kenshi. And her mother, in case you were also wondering, was Kuchiki Rukia. Yeah, that yelling-till-your deaf, short-tempered, fearsome lady was Rukia.

According to Orihime though, her mom wasn't always like that. Her mom used to be kind and calm, always reliable. That was like...20 years ago. Many things can happen in 20 years.

If you didn't put all the previous hints about her father together yet, her father, Kenshi, had passed away two years ago from a car accident. Course, that's another story that brings tears to Rukia and Rangiku so don't ask too much about that.

"Sorry *gasp* I ran *gasp* all the *gasp* way." Rangiku huffed, annoyed of her own constant gasping. Rukia turned around and went to her room to go to sleep, but not before saying good night to the small portrait of Kenshi that was in the hall.

Rukia closed the door with a click and Rangiku crawled over to the picture and did her usual conversation "Home dad, met someone fun today. I'm seeing him again tomorrow. Well, I would stay and talk but I'm beat so I'm going to sleep first, okay? Good night." Rangiku looked around, turning her head side to side checking the hallway before kissing the picture.

"I saw that."

Rangiku yelped a bit and stumbled back to see Toushiro in the shadows with his usual frown.

"You scared me Shiro-chan! Don't do that to me!" Rangiku half whispered half yelled. She didn't want to wake her mom up again but she wanted to make a point.

"Whatever, hurry up or else." He waved his hand and started to close the door really slowly, like, REALLY slowly.

"Or else what?" Rangiku stuck out her tongue, not caring if she was 17 and still acting childish.

"Or else I'll make you sleep on the couch." he suddenly disappeared in to the darkness of the room like some sort of ninja or shinigami (see what I did there :D). Rangiku scrambled off the ground and ran into their room; she was rushing around too much for comfort. The room was originally hers but when they adopted Toushiro four years ago at age 10, there were no extra rooms so they had to share it, not that they really care though. Rangiku thought it was cute to sleep with her little brother and Toushiro just wants to sleep on a bed.

Rangiku closed the door softly behind her and tip-toed into the closet. Toushiro was already sprawled across his side of the bed, sound asleep. _'He was always such a fast sleeper._' Rangiku stifled a giggle

She quickly changed and slipped into her side of the queen sized bed. She closed her eyes then opened them. She closed them again and opened them once again. That annoying process happened until she thought of taping her eyes together.

She couldn't sleep, was she that excited for tomorrow?

* * *

><p>Thank you to:<p>

Splitheart1120 – Haha, we never know what Gin is thinking, whether it's a joke or not, the world may never know.

And Metsfan101 – Aww, thanks! I really hope you like it!

I think I updated this late, I don't know but sorry! School threw a bunch of test and quizzes that it was so…school like.

Soooooo...that was like a filler-ish thing? Not really but I feel like it is...tell me what you think in the reviews! This is actually one of the longest chapter I have updated in this story so far but it seemed short, right?

I changed the title! Now it sounds a LOT better. So thank you for reading. You guys get an Internet Oreo. Yup, that's right, an Oreo. Not cookie but Oreo. Ah well, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

5 The Silver Fox

* * *

><p>"Ra…"<p>

'_What was that?'_

"Ra…n"

'_It sounds like dad'_

"Dad?" *SMACK*

"Ow! Shiro?"

"You got that right." Rangiku's eyes fluttered open to see Toushiro sitting up with a deep scowl on his face.

"What's up?" She sat up and attempted to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? Couldn't you hear the alarm blaring for the past hour?" Her head turned to the direction of the noisy alarm. He was right, it was ringing to no end. In bright red lights wrote '12:06'.

It then hit her, when did she ever set an alarm?

Toushiro grumpily laid back down and smashed a pillow to his open ear. Rangiku stayed up, staring dreamily to the hypnotizing alarm. She closed her eyes, ears oblivious to the constant beeping.

…

She stayed like that for a full minute…

…

"SHIT" She sprung out of bed before slamming the off button and dashed into the forever messy closet. After slipping on a simply t-shirt and jeans, she went to the bathroom and groaned. Her hair was a knotted jungle. '_Damn you bed-head monster' _She cursed as she took a brush from a pull-out drawer and began to tame her hair. Rangiku was pulling the brush through her hair. She really should have token a shower yesterday, her hair wouldn't be this wild now. Rangiku bit her lip to muffle the yelps. She didn't want to want up Toushiro again, just to have him yell at her. He really needs to be more childish and less mature…

After a final tug, Rangiku got off the floor. How she was on the floor? She never knew. One moment, she was yanking and then suddenly, she was on her back. The wonders of the human body always amazed her. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Looking at her watch, she gasped and frowned. It was 1:20 now.

It takes about 20 minutes to get there by bike. Why by bike? She wasn't allowed to drive yet. And because of that, she had to leave the house by 1:40. 20 minutes to brush your teeth, wash your face, apply some light make up, eat some breakfast, and get ready to bike was not enough.

Rangiku put tooth paste on her brush and began to brush at an inhuman speed while washing her face with her other hand.

Now kids, because this is a story and it's Rangiku, it works. If you really try this at home, the results may not be pretty.

Reaching into her secret corner where she kept all her girl stuff, (shaver, Mother Nature presents, make up, etc) she pulled out her make-up bag and put on some… make up stuff. She did it in 10 seconds flat. Try doing that people.

Walking out into the hallway quietly, she tip toed into the kitchen. Her mom was a really light sleeper so any sounds could wake her up and that wouldn't be good. She wanted to leave in secret, even if that meant getting in a hell lot of trouble later. Rangiku was never one to break promises though, so she would have to risk her freedom.

Opening the fridge as silently as she could, she pulled out a can of Monster and an 'ego-my-lego' and munched on it. After chugging the can down, she walked to the counter where she kept her scarf and necklace and wore them. A scarf from Toushiro and a necklace from her father.

Rangiku picked up her phone and began to put her shoes on. She was almost there, just a little more until sh-

"Where do you think you're going?" Rangiku turned to see Rukia, scary as the devil and as angry as a bull. Rangiku knew this because Rukia was smiling greatly with her hands on her hips.

"Out?" Rangiku glanced to the wall clock that was in the hallway and bit her tongue. It was 1:35 now. She would have to lie her way through if she didn't want to be late.

"Uh huh, after what happened yesterday, I don't think so." Rukia crossed her arms and changed her smile into a frown.

"But…I'm going with Momo and her mom!" Rangiku would have to call Momo later and ask.

"Hmmm…..alright. If it's Momo and her mom, it's alright." Rukia turned and went off to her room.

* * *

><p>"And that's why I need you to help me." Rangiku pleaded over her phone to Momo while swerving around the cars that were speeding down the street.<p>

[I don't know…I'll have to ask mom though.]

"Pleeeeaaaase? I really need to do this." She begged for the 27th time, she had been counting,

[Alrigth, alright, I'll ask her. She won't be happy though. She has plans with dad later tonight.]

"That's perfect! Take her shopping to dressup for tonight! The- hold on"

Rangiku put the phone against her shoulder and kicked a car that was speeding and continued down the busy road. It was dangerous, but after being a girl with no transportation but a bike, she was used to all the speeders and the honks.

"Okay, I'm back. Some guy just tried to run me over. Can pleeeease ask?" Rangiku turned into a place and chained the bike to a stop sign. She checked her watch, 1:58. 'Just in time'

[Alright,…MOM...Rangiku….yeah…but…..fine….mkay….alright. Hey Ran?]

"What? Did she say yes?" Rangiku ran around, trying to find the place where she saw Gin.

[She wants to talk to you…hold on….zz….zzz…Hi Rangiku, how it been?]

"Fine Orihime, how's your husband?"

[Oh, Ulquiorra is fine. I heard you want me and Momo to go to the mall together?]

"Uh, yeah. I had to lie to mom in order to meet up with a friend,"

[Oh my, Rukia isn't going to be very happy but I suppose I'll help. I needed a new dress anyways. I'll keep this a secret~]

"Alright thanks, I have to go. Tell Momo I said bye and thanks!"

[Bye sweetie~…zzzzzzzz]

'Phew, got that covered. Now I just gotta find him.'

Rangiku turned and checked but saw nothing. 'Well, I never did tell him where exactly to meet.'

She ran down the stone path and saw a similar booth, like the one from last night. 'Maybe he's in the forest.' Rangiku slowly walked around the wooden structure and stepped into the forest. It looked a lot bigger due to the light shinning through, and she was able to see how far the forest went.

Trying to recall the memory of venturing into the forest, Rangiku walked around. Stepping over a couple of branches, she stopped came across a familiar pond and smiled.

"Hi Gin."

"Hello there."

* * *

><p>I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE SUUUUPER LONG UPDATE! MY INTERNET DIED AND I DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET FOR A WHOLE 2 WEEKS. I know you're probably thinking 'She could've written during that time' but I didn't due to school. After that, I had a bunch of test and parent teacher conference so my parents took my computer rights aways for about a week. Then some more tests came and now I have detention on Monday and Tuesday for being late 11 times over the WHOLE school year, really unfair I must say. But to make it up to you, I'm updating every day. That doesn't mean that the chapters will be long though, about 300 words for one over a week or so then I'll go back to the 600 words per 2-3 day thing. I just wanna make it up to you guys. Well, I would do a thanks to reviewers but I'm to lazy so THANK YOU TO ALL YOU PEOPLE THAT SEE THIS MESSAGE. AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHOM REVIEWED, you know who you are. Well, see you tomorrow~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

6 The Silver Fox

* * *

><p>Well, there is sometimes where there are moments that have two types of moods. A comfortable mood and a non-comfortable mood, otherwise known as an awkward moment.<p>

Well, Rangiku and Gin were just staring, either out of the awkwardness of the moment or, well, that was the only reason.

"So…what exactly do you want to do?" Rangiku asked, breaking the silence that was killing her.

"Well, I have to admit that I never thought that far ahead." Gin scratched his chin while grinning.

"How far exactly did you think?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Not that far." Gin sat up and walked over to Rangiku and the two began to walk out of the forest.

"Just wondering, you can't see anything?" Rangiku gestured to the busy street that was plainly visible to her, but was not to the fox.

"Hm? Yeah, I can't see a thing. From my point of view, it's an empty street with you and me." Gin forced a smile and looked to the floor, kicking to the little pebbles.

"Huh…as good as my imagination may be, I can't imagine that." Rangiku chuckled and saw some colors to her right, but was interrupted by the view of people staring at her, like she was crazy. 'Weird'

Wait…if no one could see gin, did it look like she was talking to herself? She looked at some other people walking by her and they gave her an odd look.

"What's wrong?" Gin looked to her and frowned a bit.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. People are just looking at me weird cuz it looks like I'm talking to myself."

"Oh…sorry about that…" He frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"For what?"

"Giving you trouble…"

"Nah, it's nothing. I can put headphones in and pretend that I'm talking on the phone." Rangiku took some head phones (earphones, whatever) out of her jean pocket and stared at them before putting them on. For an instant, Rangiku forgot why in the world the there were headphones in her pocket but decided to not care anymore.

"See? No more problems. S'gooooood." Rangiku smiled widely and playfully punched Gin's shoulder as the walked down the street.

"Alright…where are we going though?" Gin looked around, curious how they ended up for a park area to a neighborhood.

"I don't…MY BIKE!" She looked back and began to run.

"What happened?" Gin paced along side her with ease.

"I biked to the shrine and forgot it there!" Rangiku was thankful that they were walking straight the whole time, she would've been lost by now.

"Hold on, hop on!"

"What are yo- HOLY SHIZNIC!" Rangiku turned to gin and almost fell. Gin was in fox form, but bigger. Like the size of a tiger.

"Just hop on, I'll take you there."

"But…"

"Here…" Gin took his larger-then-normal tail and picked Rangiku, plaved her on his back and leaped into the air with the background music of Rangiku screaming.

…and there were 2 boys standing right there. The one holding the ball dropped his ball out of shock. He had just seen a girl fly into the air.

"I told you aliens exist."

* * *

><p>"Uhh…." Momo and Orihime sweatdropped.<p>

"So where is Rangiku?" Rukia tapped her foot, expecting to see her daughter but alas, she wasn't there.

"She's…uh…in the bathroom."


	7. Chapter 7

7 The Silver Fox

* * *

><p>"WHAAA!" Rangiku screamed at the top of her lungs. How could she not? She was about 200-300 ft. in the air!<p>

"NO! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WHY ARE WE SO HIGH?" She clung on to his mane (do foxes have manes?) tighter and closed her eyes.

"Rangiku…we're as a high as a 2 story building, relax. I'm not going to go higher." Gin assured her. How was he suppose to know she was afraid of heights? We'll, he never did ask her so it was mostly his fault.

"We're here, I'm going to go down slowly okay?" Gin spoke softly.

"…uhn…"Rangiku sniffed into the mane. Yes, she was crying into his fur, soaking it with her natural salt water.

…

Gin landed softly and kneeled down so Rangiku could get off easier. She slid off and began to dab her tears away, careful not to get any make up smudged.

Gin formed back into his human form and pulled Rangiku into a hug until she stopped shaking. After letting go, he then realized the large wet spot on his left shoulder, making the white shirt slightly see through.

"Uh…about that…" Rangiku walked forwards and started wiping his shirt with some extra tissues she took from a lady giving it away.

Gin began to laugh and pushed her hand away. "haha, it's fine. It'll dry in time. It's not like anyone else can see."

"Hmm… I guess your right. Ah! My bike!" Rangiku started running in a random direction, hoping it to be the right way.

"Um…isn't it that way?" Gin pointed to his right and she began to run that way.

"I was testing you!"

* * *

><p>"So…Where is Rangiku exactly?" Rukia questioned once more, sipping from her iced coffee she had bought in the café they were in.<p>

"She's in some other store, let me go call her." Momo slipped out of her seat and left her mom and Rukia to talk. Or more like she left her mom to stall for more time.

Momo took out her phone and started looking through her contacts for Rangiku. After spotting it, she clicked it and waited it to ring.

_Come on…come on…pick up!_

* * *

><p>"Nyan nyan nyan nya nya nyan nyan ny-"<p>

"Hello?" Rangiku sat by the curb next to her bike, she had somehow, finally managed to find it.

[Problem…your mom is here.]

"Oh, tell her I said hi…OH MY LORD JESUS OF A FRACKERDOODLE!"

[Yeah…frackerdoodle?]

"No, no, no, no, no, why is she there?"

[I think she was expecting you to be there.]

"MOM! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO AT RANDOM MOMENTS?"

[Well, my mom is trying to stall the best she can but Rukia is suspecting something]

"Um…let me head over there and tell her…I don't know! I'll make something up!"

[Well you better hurry. Mom is eying me and Rukia is almost done with her coffee.-bzzt-]

Rangiku put her head in her hands.

She was going to be roasted alive.

"Hearing half of the conversation, I'm assuming that your mom is at a pace you don't want her to be and you need to get there fast." Gin leaned over and nudged her foot with his.

Rangiku nodded slowly.

"Now, normally I would suggest that you hop on my back so I can take you there but after seeing how afraid of heights you are, you aren't going to do that."

She looked up and stared at him with some look that said "No shit sherlock".

"If I were you, I would get up and ride as fast as I can. I might actually be able to boost you so you can go faster."

Rangiku thought about it for a moment the smiled.

It was a plan.

Plan:Hurry-your-butt-up-and-don't-let-the-truth-be-revealed

* * *

><p>Tadaa…updates are slow, I know…..<p>

Thank you SplitHeart###( #s that I never bothered learning sorry XP) for reviewing, I appreciate the kind reviews on this story and keeping you patience with my stupidly slow updates. Thanks to the other that are also reading this. Just saying, if you review and I forgot to write you, PM me. I would like to show others how awesome you are for reviewing this slow-updating story. Well, until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

So here's chapter eight. Wow, that was the longest 3 days of my life, well, now I'm getting more in the writey mood but don't expect 3 day updates anymore. Expect like, 1 week ones or more. I'm still getting out of my major writers block and I think I have matured a bit more in my writing skills. Anyways, may the show go on.

* * *

><p>Rangiku was basically flying. The wheels were barely touching the ground and she held onto the handlebars for dear life as Gin boosted the bike.<p>

"Isn't this too fast?!" she screamed out for the world to hear.

"Nah, seems fine to me." He spoke while smiling his trademark smile as he pushed her all the way to the mall.

There was ground, and it wasn't moving at 100 mph. Rangiku had never been so happy in her life to stand on still ground. After brushing her wild tangled mess of hair with her hand, she turned to him and pouted. Curious on why she was making this face, Gin asked.

"What's the matter? Didn't you get here in time?"

"Well yeah, but I could've gotten some warning!" She playfully slapped his shoulders.

He realized that this "pouting" wasn't anything that serious and he smiled once again. "Well, I'll tell you next time." After saying that, he suddenly felt sad. Would there be a next time? Or was he the only one hooping for this next time?

"You better next time. Oh yeah, how did you know the direction to the mall?" She tilted her head to the side a little.

"I've been here longer then you think." He started walking backwards, secretly reminding her that she had to go in.

"Wow….AH I need to go, bye Gin! See you next time, in the park, okay?" She yelled to him while running up the stairs.

"Yeah, bye!" he waved to her and disappeared into a flash of fox fire. Rangiku smiled and continued to run up the stairs trying her best to ignore the stares from other people that had just witnessed her yelling at "no one". Well, it didn't matter to her. He was a someone to her, a special someone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gin"<em>

"Yes Elder Aizen?" Gin stopped walking by the lake and turned towards the center to face a ghostly looking fox with many scars

"_Remember your place, you are part of god's heavenly guild. Do not meddle with the humans. Remember that. Today will have its consequences."_

"Yeah, yeah, I went knowing that."

Gin walked towards the lake and went to the other side of the reflection on the lake, the other side of humanity, the spiritual side of Earth.

* * *

><p>Well, there's my comeback after months. I'l be making the chapters longer of course, but i wrote this on a go without any actual planning. I know what I want the story to be about but it's just so hard to type it. Hope you guys are still somewhat interested. I get it if you aren't but I can still hope. Kiki out, peace.<p> 


End file.
